In a mobile communication system, in general, a size of a communication area formed by one base station is often decided to a fixed size considering conditions, such as communication environments in the establishment location, population in the establishment location, and a number of base stations present in the vicinity of the base station to be established, when establishing the base station.
Examples of related arts are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-101442 and 2010-283440.